1. Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to production testing of wireless communication systems.
2. Related Art
As the number and uses of wireless communication systems increase, it has become increasingly important to the manufacturers of such systems to perform production testing of the wireless transceivers embedded in such systems in a more time-efficient manner.
One way to minimize testing time is to employ a multiple packet testing technique such as disclosed in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/422,475 and 11/422,489. When employing these techniques, both a device under test (DUT) and test equipment include a predetermined test flow, or sequence, to verify the performance of the DUT, which provides for simplified production testing. During testing, the DUT can transmit test packets according to the predetermined test flow and the test equipment can selectively capture desired packets based on the predetermined test flow.
A potential problem with these techniques can arise when the DUT needs to operate over a wide range of operating parameters such as multiple transmit/receive power levels and multiple modulation techniques. When these parameters are varied, the test equipment may not be able to measure the test packets with sufficient accuracy, which is undesirable. Accordingly there is a need to provide a method and apparatus that minimizes test time and that provides sufficient accuracy when testing wireless transceivers that operate over a wide range of operating parameters.